Megami Saikou
Megami Saikou is a canon character who attends Akademi High School and the 10th rival. She is the president of the Student Council. Description "Megami is the heiress to Saikou Corp, the most powerful business conglomerate in Japan. She is impossibly wealthy, a certified genius, has extensive self-defense training, has excelled at everything she has ever attempted to do in her entire life, and has been trained to possess all of the qualities of a perfect leader, to prepare her for the day when she will inherit her father's company. She is also the most beautiful girl in school, the most popular girl in school, AND the student council president, too. Megami has been absent from school for nine weeks under mysterious circumstances that she has not disclosed to anyone. She has still managed to keep up with her schoolwork by attending class through a laptop, and has also been able to manage the school's student council by attending meetings via video call. She is noticeably upset about this; she strongly believes that she should be attending school like a normal student, and is resentful of her current situation, although she is not at liberty to explain the reasons for her absence. Megami, unlike all other characters, is fully aware of the fact that there is a dangerous person on school grounds. Once she arrives at school, she will do absolutely everything in her power to protect the school's population - that includes installing security cameras, hiring security guards, and instating a zero-tolerance policy for suspicious behavior. Megami clearly has some very important information that would cause her to go to such extreme lengths...but what does she know? Does Saikou Corp have anything to do with it? And, more importantly, does Senpai have anything to do with it?" Appearance Megami has long, silver hair with straight cut bangs. Her eyes are light grey. She wears the default uniform, along with lacy black stockings and gloves with red stitching and bows. She also wears a choker that matches her gloves and stockings and the Red Armband of Leadership with Japanese text on it. Personality Megami will be a strict disciplinarian. She is hostile towards Ayano through her entire monologue, since she calls her a "vulgar creature". It was confirmed by YandereAni that she will not be hostile in the final game, so long as Ayano does not make a "bad call". Although her father may tolerate the presence of her enemy at Akademi, Megami herself does not. There has not yet been a confirmed reason as to why she is acting this bold. Megami has been confirmed by YandereDev to be "the end of everything". Relationships Taro Yamada Due to being a future rival, Megami has a crush on Senpai and will confess to him on the Friday of her week. Suitor In the future, the player will be able to matchmake Megami with her suitor. Trivia * Fujisaki Shiori from Tokimeki Memorial, Juliana Everhart from Valkyria Chronicles 2, and Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill la Kill were YandereDev's inspirations for Megami. ** YandereDev has also stated that Megami and Kagura Nayuta from Yumina the Ethereal VN will be similar. * In the January 1st, 2016 Build, Megami was able to be seen beneath the fountain if the camera was tilted to a certain angle. She was only moved deeper under the fountain in the January 2nd, 2016 Build, until she was moved to the south side of the school wall in the February 1st, 2016 Build. She was moved yet again in the March 15th, 2016 Build behind the houses across from the school. * If the player activates Yandere Vision during Megami's monologue, her speech will be slowed down. * Megami will only begin her speech if Ayano is alone in the Student Council Room. * Her first name translates to "goddess", and her last name translates to "the best". * In the Rival Introduction Video, her name was misspelled as "Megami Saiko". YandereDev has confirmed that this was a mistake. * YandereDev has stated that the reason she is absent for the first 9 weeks of school was because she was being monitored by one of her family members so that she will be ready to take over Saikou Corp once it is her time. There will be more to this, however YandereDev does not want to spoil what it is. Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Club Leaders Category:Students Category:Lovestruck Category:Rivals Category:Student Council Category:2nd years Category:Main Characters